


Good Morning, Sunshine

by trainwhistlesatnight



Category: Khonjin House (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, this is so so full of headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwhistlesatnight/pseuds/trainwhistlesatnight
Summary: Reality tends to hit Gilmore a little late sometimes.And it hits hard.





	Good Morning, Sunshine

Gilmore gets up, and puts on boxer shorts and an old wifebeater tank top. This is what he has worn for a good while now when he gets up, but today it feels. Off.

He ignores it, doesn’t think about it for long, and heads to the kitchen to make breakfast.

And there is Khonjin, sitting in the floor, only five with short curly brown hair, playing with a truck. Khonjin bounces up when they he sees his dad- except..

This is 2006, Khonjin is five, and not Khonjin yet.

Khonjin is a little girl who goes by a different name and a different set of pronouns than we’re used to and things are fine in the world.

She runs as quickly as her tiny legs will take her to her dad, and practically bounces beside him till he picks her up.

“What are you doing awake already, silly?” He asks her, chuckling. She wiggles in his hold.

“Was waitin’ for you an mama!” She says. He nods, and sets her down. “Well, what do you w-want for breakfast while we wait for mam-” and he stops in his tracks.

Because it hits him.

It is 2006. Khonjin is only five. He is thirty. And Shelby is 29. And dead.

Shelby is dead, deceased and gone, declared by doctors.

Shelby will not wake up this morning. Or any morning ever again.

And they will have to deal with that.

He straightens up, face.. Blank.

Khonjin taps his leg, getting his attention, “daddy?” She says. “Breakfas’?” She asks, clipping the G at the end off. He puts a hand on top of her head, and shakes his head to force himself back into reality.

“Yes baby, what do you want for breakfast?” She hops in place, excited.

“Crunch! Crunch! Crunch!” She chants, refusing to say the word ‘cinnamon’ purely for the fact that she just can’t at this point in time.

Gilmore laughs, and gets her breakfast ready- bowl, cereal, milk, spoon. He sets it on the table and sets her in a chair stacked higher with books so she could reach.

He let’s her eat, keeping an occasional eye on her as he wanders to the other side of the kitchen, trying to process yesterday’s events.

He puts a hand to his head after a moment, realizing he’s not going to process this well by himself, and with his 5 year old daughter.

He makes sure she’s olay, and she is, though somehow she has gotten her truck on the table, and is rolling it around as she eats.

He moves to the living room, and picks up the phone out of the holder and dials.

He waits, and waits.. And then there’s a voice on the other end, “hey what’s u-”

“I need you to come over here.” Gilmore interrupts, voice quick and quiet, almost business-like.

“What fo-”

“Just. Do it. You were…” His voice faulters. “You were around yeste-terday, weren’t you?” There is silence on the other end for a moment. “Weren’t you?” His grip on the phone is tight.

“Gil, I’m so sorry-” the other man begins.

“Were you there or not, just- just tell me!”

“.. Yeah, I- I was there..”

“Then.. Then please.. Come over.. Answer some questions, help me fig-fig-fig- understand things, just. Talk to me, p-please.” He says, voice cracking, eyes welling up with tears.

The speak for a moment or two longer, the other man agrees, he’ll be over as quickly as he can.

He sets the phone down, hangs up, wipes his eyes and heads back into the kitchen.

He cleans up the now spilled milk from the bowl and kisses his daughter’s temple and waits.

They’re expecting a visit from Gino.

**Author's Note:**

> This is full of a lot of headcanons so if you would like to ask about them feel free to on my tumblr: @train-whistles-at-night  
> Or my kinblog for Gilmore: @gilmore-igiul


End file.
